Akira visits Tomoeda
by Aya-CLAMPGAKUENlover
Summary: (Crossover: CCD-CCS) Tomoyo lost her precious video of Sakura Kinomoto. She calls CCD for the job! You, Akira, will find the culprit with your partners, Utako Ohkawa and Nagisa Azuya!
1. Who is it?

Akira visits Tomoeda - A CCD/CCS crossover fic

By Aya-CLAMPGAKUENlover  
  
Note to all: You're Akira in this story. I'm not really good at detective fics myself and I consider this one a real easy case, SO SORRY!  
  
Kindergarten Student Council...  
  
Utako Ohkawa was finishing filing all the documents for the day. Nagisa watches her while waiting for her to visit the Elementary Student Council. When Utako finally finishes all her work, the phone rang. She was a bit scared because she had just watched 'THE RING' with Akira last week and the Kindergarten Student Council phone hasn't been called lately. She cautiously answered the phone, hoping it's not Sadako. "Kindergarten Student Council. Ohkawa-kaichou speaking.." she said.  
  
"Utako-chan! It's me, Tomoyo!" Tomoyo said on the phone. Utako was relieved it wasn't Sadako. "I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan! I thought you were-"  
  
"-Sadako. You watched 'THE RING' with your cute boyfriend right?" Utako blushed. "Who's that on the phone Utako-san?" Nagisa asked. "It's Tomoyo-chan." Nagisa was happy it was Tomoyo. "Can you say hi to her?" Utako nodded. "By the way, Nagisa said hi. Why did you call at this time at the Kindergarten Student Council room?" Utako questioned.  
  
"It's because-" Later in the Elementary Student Council room, Nokoru heard a knock on the door. You hurry to the door to answer. You saw Utako and Nagisa outside carrying a tape. "Konnichiwa Ohkawa-kaichou, Nagisa-san! You're just in time for tea." You cheerfully said letting them in. Utako seems that she has something in mind. "Is there something wrong Ohkawa-kaichou?" Nokoru asked.  
  
"Actually we came here to ask the Clamp Campus Detectives a favor." Nagisa said. "Favor?" Suoh said carrying a bunch of paperwork to Nokoru's desk. Everyone except you sat on the sofas. You poured tea to the teacups and gave out cake to everyone. You looked into Utako's hand and noticed she's holding a tape. "Is that?" You nervously said.  
  
"Oh yeah! Thank you for lending this tape to me Nokoru-sama." She handed 'THE RING' VHS to Nokoru. He smiles to you. "Did you watch this with Akira?" Nokoru deduced. Utako and Akira blushed red as tomatoes. Nokoru giggled. Suoh was paying all his attention to Nagisa. You started to have a flashback.  
  
-Flashback: Last Friday night..-  
  
You went in Utako's room. She opens the TV and inserts the tape in. "Are you sure we're supposed to watch this at night?" You said sitting on Utako's bed. Utako looked at you with wonder. "Are you scared? It's just fiction Akira-kun." Utako confidently said. Utako sweatdropped when you nodded.  
  
"Aren't you scared?" You asked to her. "I dunno. I haven't watched 'THE RING' yet. I need an older person to watch over me because it's PG. I'm actually not scared at all!" Moments later...  
  
"I'm scared! I'm Scared! I'M SCARED!!! KYAAA!!" You and Utako kept screaming your lungs out and hid in her blanket.  
  
-END FLASHBACK-  
  
"May I ask what your favor is?" Suoh asked.  
  
"Actually my friend at Tomoeda, Tomoyo needs help." Utako said. "TOMOEDA?" Everyone in the room said. "Someone stole one of her videos. She wants the Clamp Campus Detectives to help her find her tape." Nokoru stood up and was full of confidence. "Sure we'll take the case Ohkawa-kaichou. We, the CLAMP Campus Detectives take her case!"  
  
"Ano..Kaichou!" Suoh interrupted.  
  
"What is it, Suoh?" Nokoru asked.  
  
"You're not going anywhere with that paperwork all piled up." Suoh pointed at the huge mountain of paperwork piled up all over the room. Nokoru sweatdropped and had to unfortunately agree with Suoh. Nokoru now looks at you. "Then.. Akira can go to Tomoeda and solve that case for you!" You pointed yourself. "M-ME? I don't even know how to get there." You said.  
  
"Don't worry Ijyuin-sama. Me and Utako-san will come with you." Nagisa said.  
  
"We'll go tomorrow then! Tomoeda, here we come!" You said cheerfully. Utako and Nagisa became cheerful as well. Nokoru was down that he had to climb the mountain of paperwork and they get to go to Tomoeda to help a damsel in distress.  
  
Next morning..  
  
You waited with Utako for Nagisa at the train station. "I'm sorry I'm late Ijyuin-san, Utako-san." Nagisa greeted you. You went in the train station. Nagisa gave you a little space with Utako and looked out at the scenery outside. You were sitting close next to Utako-san. You offered an onigiri to Utako.  
  
"Those two look like a couple.." A lady whispered to her friend looking at you. "Yeah! They look cute together there.." her friend replied. You heard them chatting and stated to blush pink. Utako wondered why you looked out and blushed pink. You finally reached Tomoeda.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto welcomed you outside the station. Utako holds your hand and all of you ran going near the 5th graders. "It's so nice to see you again Utako-chan, Nagisa-chan!" Tomoyo gave them hugs. Tomoyo looks at you. "Oh yeah! I'm Ijyuin Akira." you introduced yourself to the ladies.  
  
"Nice to meet you Akira-san. I'm Daidouji Tomoyo and this is my friend, Kinomoto Sakura." Tomoyo introduced herself and Sakura. You all get into Tomoyo's car with a trailer filled with costumes. Everyone sat at the costume room. "How are you acquainted with Utako-san?" you asked to Tomoyo.  
  
"As you can see in this trailer, I design costumes for Sakura. Besides Sakura, I make cute costumes for your girlfriend too." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"How did-" Nagisa and Sakura giggled when you stated blushing. "Also..Utako-san sent me this. You look cute in that tuxedo!" You were suprised that she had a picture of you in your 20 Faces outfit with Utako. "Shall I video you?" You and Sakura sweatdropped. "She loves making videos of 'cute' models." Sakura whispered.  
  
Daidouji residence...  
  
You all come up to Tomoyo's room. Tomoyo explained when it all happened. "I lost a precious video of Sakura catching 'CLOW CARDS'." she said. You became puzzled. "What are Clow Cards?" you said. Sakura started to talk to Tomoyo by eye contact. "Since you have to find that video that I wore some weird looking costumes, I should tell you what it is." Everyone circled around Sakura, listening what she was to say.  
  
"Clow Cards are magical cards that practices magic. Me and a boy can use the cards." Sakura revealed.  
  
"Is it like Santa-san's magic?" You cheerfully asked. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Not really like that.." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Did you misplace the video?" Utako asked.  
  
"No. Someone took the video." Tomoyo said. You asked where she puts her videos. Tomoyo shows you the closet where she has a compilation of her video-takes. You see lots of VHS tapes with Sakura in the title. "When did you last had the video?" You asked.  
  
"Last night, I counted all the VHS tapes including the one stolen and went to bed. Next morning, I found my window open and that video was gone. That video is precious. I can't just lose every special cute Sakura moment!" Tomoyo said as she holds one of her videos.  
  
"Don't worry Tomoyo-san. I'll find the thief and retrieve the video for you." You said. You look out the window and you notice something outside. "I think I found something." You said. You jump out the window and look at it. You touch the house wall. There was a big dent of a scratch mark at the wall.  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Did you find anything?" Nagisa asked.  
  
"A big scratch on a wall, but a sharp item could only scratch this." you said.  
  
"Anything else, Ijyuin-san?" Sakura said, while she used "The Fly" to get down safely.  
  
"SUGOI! Sakura-san! Is that one of the cards?" you ask.  
  
"Yes. This is the "FLY card"." That made you suspect it was she, but why would she do that? You look around for more clues. You saw the tree near to Tomoyo's room to be slightly strange. The tree looks like it has been climbed on, you should know, you do that all the time! Also, you saw a tiny piece of crystal stuck on it.  
  
"I think I got all the clues I need here!" you said and you jumped the tree and to Tomoyo's room.  
-  
TIME TO THINK!: This one is really easy!  
  
Who do you think stole Tomoyo's tape?  
  
If you think it was:  
  
Kero-chan?  
Sakura Kinomoto?  
Syaoran Li? -----------------------------------


	2. Is it Kero?

Is it Kero-chan?  
---------------------------  
  
After entering the room, you asked Sakura to come up too. When she was in the room already, you asked something strange. "Clow Cards are made by a magician, right?" you asked.  
  
"Yes. Why is that any relevant?" Sakura asked to you.  
  
"Well, Santa-san is like a magician, right? He has elves working for him so the work won't be a big problem for him." Everyone sweatdropped. Tomoyo got your point and went to her drawer to get something. Utako was puzzled why you gave such an example? Santa Claus and his Elves?  
  
"I don't get it." Nagisa said.  
  
"Me too." Utako replied.  
  
"Is this what you're trying to say? Clow may be a magician, but he could need help to something, right Akira-san?" Tomoyo showed a picture of an orange stuffed bear with wings and a long tail. Sakura was shocked and got your point.  
  
"A stuffed toy stole your video?" You, Utako and Nagisa said.  
  
"No. It's Kero-chan! He's a guardian of the Clow Cards. He can't return to his true form yet." Sakura said.  
  
"What made you think Kero-chan did it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"He can fly, can he?" you asked.  
  
"Yes." Sakura answered.  
  
"Being small like that, he can fly to your bedroom without notice." you said.  
  
"That does make sense." Utako said.  
  
"Let's go to Sakura-san's house!" Nagisa announced.  
  
--Sakura's house--  
  
"Tadaima!" Sakura looked around and no one was home.  
  
"Where are your parents?" you asked.  
  
"My father, Fujitaka Kinomoto-san, is on the university right now. He's a professor on history. My mom passed away when I was 3 years old." she said.  
  
"I'm sorry. That wasn't a good question." you said.  
  
"Don't worry! My dad and my big brother, Touya, love and make things easy for me. Oka-san watches me from above, I'm sure."  
Then, Utako and Nagisa heard strange noises coming from the kitchen. Sakura and Tomoyo looks up her bedroom if Kero was there.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Utako asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's coming from that direction." you said.  
  
"Should we look?" Nagisa asked. You nodded and checked the place out. You, Utako and Nagisa saw the to-do-board in the wall. It says: Fujitaka - work till 7 PM / Touya - part-time job / Sakura - prepare dinner/  
  
"No one except us are in the house. Who else could be here?" Nagisa whispered.  
  
You arrived in the kitchen, and nothing seems to be strange. The table and chairs were in place, the windows were shut and the refrigerator's open? You checked it out and you saw a shadow of a floating little bear. You sneak in to check it out. Nagisa and Utako were tiptoeing to check the fridge and..  
  
"SAKURA! WHERE DID YA HIDE DA SWEETS?!" Kero-chan, the shadow they saw, floated all around the room, knowing Sakura was home.  
You, Utako and Nagisa sweatdropped when you heard his Osakan dialect.  
  
"A talking stuffed toy?!" Utako screamed. Kero saw a 2 little girls and you, looking at him strangely. He panicked and 'pretended' to be a stuffed toy.  
  
All came near Kero-chan and looked curiously at him. Kero was sweating, seeing three kids looking at him intensely, like Touya. "Kero-chan? Hoe?!" Sakura looked at Kero, stiff, pretending that he was a stuffed toy.  
  
"Kero-chan, you don't need to do that anymore. They know." Tomoyo said, while they came downstairs.  
  
"Oh..Konnichiwa! I'm Kero-chan! Nice to meet ya!" he greeted.  
  
"Ano.. Kero-chan, I reason to believe that you stole a video of Sakura." you said.  
  
"Yeah Kero-chan! I think you have a reason why you'd steal Tomoyo-chan's tape!" Sakura said.  
  
"Me? Steal? I didn't! How could I do something so evil like that? I'm not a thief!" Kero-chan denied that he had stolen Tomoyo's video.  
  
"But Akira-san, why do you think Kero-chan did it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well, my belief that he snuck out that night and went to Tomoyo-san's place. Since you can fly, you can open the window with ease. You're small enough to be un-noticed by Tomoyo-chan and stole the tape." you explained.  
  
"I think Kero-chan didn't do it. He has an alibi." Sakura said.  
  
"Alibi?" Utako asked.  
  
"Right. I was eating too much sweets that night and I got a BIG tummy-ache. I couldn't move much and slept the whole night. Sakura hid the sweets from me so I couldn't worsen my tummy-ache." Kero-chan explained.  
  
"That explains a lot. So it's not Kero-chan." Nagisa said.  
  
"I'm very sorry for accusing you, Kero-chan!" you apologized to Kero-chan.  
  
------WRONG! It's NOT KERO-CHAN!------  
  
Try to guess again!  
  
Sakura Kinomoto Syaoran Li 


	3. Is it Li?

Is it Syaoran?  
---------------------------  
  
"Sakura-san?"  
  
"Yes, Akira-san?" You wondered for a bit and tried to remember something Sakura said a while ago. Utako and Nagisa wondered as well to help. Tomoyo was counting her videos, double-checking if there are other videos missing.  
  
"Is it about the costumes, Ijyuin-san? Because I was the one who made Utako-san's birthday costume. (Aya: Refer to the manga-20 Mensou ni Onegai!-Volume 2, or Utako's dress at episode 12)" Tomoyo asked. Utako and Akira blushed and sweatdropped. Nagisa was clueless and didn't knew about it.  
  
"I loved that birthday! Akira-kun gave me the best birthday present ever!" Utako thought.  
  
"Utako-san..." you thought.  
  
"Right, um, Sakura-san, you said another person can use the Clow Cards." you said.  
  
"Yes. He's Li Syaoran. Why do you need to know that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because-"  
  
"HOE?! I forgot that I'll be cooking dinner today! I'm sorry, Tomoyo-chan! Utako-chan! Nagisa-chan! Akira-san!" she dashed off to the door and left.  
  
"As I was saying, I think he could have done it."  
  
--Li Residence--  
  
Tomoyo knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open it. We saw a girl, which startled us, that really looks like Nagisa. She greeted Tomoyo with full of joy. "Daidouji-san, What are you doing here?" the lady asked.  
  
"Meilin-chan, Is Li-kun around?" Tomoyo asked. Meilin looked at Nagisa and was startled.  
  
"He's not here- Wow! I feel like I'm looking at a mirror! Who are they?" Meilin asked.  
  
"This is Utako Ohkawa-san, Nagisa Azuya-san and Akira Ijyuin-san. They're from CLAMP School and they're going to investigate a case for me." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Ah! I'm Meilin Li, cousin and fiancée of Syaoran! Nice to meet you!" Meilin said.  
  
"Um, Meilin-san, do you know where could Li-san be?" I asked her.  
  
"He went out just a minute ago. You could still catch up on him at Penguin Park if you go now." she said.  
  
"Arigatou, Meilin-san!" Utako said. We quickly went out of the apartment and rushed to Penguin Park.  
  
--Penguin Park--  
  
"Why did I even think of getting that? Why do I feel like this? WHY?! Damn!"  
  
We ran as fast as we could, reaching Penguin Park. Nagisa could hear a voice shouting while running. Tomoyo pointed that we were already there, Penguin Park.  
  
"Li-kun!" Tomoyo said. We approached Li, sitting in the swing, holding a bag.  
  
"Daidouji. W-What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Li-kun, I'm Akira Ijyuin and these are my friends, Utako Ohkawa and Nagisa Azuya. We're members of CLAMP School Detective team we-" Utako pulled my shirt and whispered, "Friend?!"  
  
"Gomenasai, Utako-san."  
  
"W-What is it?"  
  
"You stole Tomoyo-san's videotape." you said without hesitation. Utako and Nagisa was shocked you said that without even asking. He nodded. Everyone gasped, though they just met.  
  
"..How? I don't know what kind of cards you used. Please explain it to us." you continued.  
  
"I went to Daidouji's house that night. I jumped to a tree near Daidouji's window. Using "FREEZE card", I made a bridge of ice to her room and the tree. Arriving to her room, I used "TIME card" to stop the flow-"  
  
"Wait! You can stop time?!" Utako asked in shock.  
  
"SUGOI!" Utako, Nagisa and you exclaimed.  
  
"As I was saying, I use TIME and stole the video." he stopped and gave the video to Tomoyo.  
  
"Sugoi Akira-kun! Well done!" Utako admired him.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu!" you told her.  
  
"But why, Li-kun?" Nagisa asked.  
  
"We know it's not right to butt in people's business but-" Utako was stopped when Li stood up.  
  
"I don't know either. Sayonara!" He dashed away and didn't look back. You were amazed that he's as fast as Suoh!  
  
"Li-kun.."  
  
-------CLAMP School: Elementary Student Council-------  
  
"Well done Akira!"  
  
"Congratulations Ijyuin."  
  
"I'm flattered! Thank you everybody!" You scratched your head out of flattery and Nokoru gave you his homemade tea! Utako and Nagisa were also thanked by kaichou for assisting. Nokoru smiled at you and held a new tape. Suoh pushed out a TV and turned on the VHS.  
  
"K-Kaichou! I-Is t-that!?" You and Utako said at the same time.  
  
"This is NOT "The Ring", Akira. This is.. "The Ring 2"!"  
  
"I had enough videos for one week! EEYAHH!" You and Utako ran out the Student Council, escaping the horror.  
  
"? Nagisa-san, What was in the videotape you and the others were to find yesterday?" Suoh asked.  
  
"Himitsu desu. (It's a secret.)" She said.  
  
!!THE END!!  
  
------BINGO! It's SYAORAN who stole the video!------  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
--------  
  
Want to see Sakura and Kero's reaction?  
Go to their answer pages and find out! 


	4. Is it Sakura?

Is it Sakura?  
---------------------------  
  
You went up the Tomoyo's room after looking at the first floor. You asked Sakura to come up as well. You have the guess that she stole the video. after Sakura's arrival, using the "JUMP card", you asked everyone to sit at the floor. "I think I know who stole your video, Tomoyo-san." you announced.  
  
"Really?" Tomoyo was happy that she could finally have her video back.  
  
"So, Who is it?" Nagisa asked.  
  
"Sakura-san, do you have a card that resembles a sharp item? And something that could shrink you?" you asked.  
  
"That would be the "SWORD card" and the "LITTLE card". But why?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because, I think it was you who stole the video, Sakura Kinomoto." you announced. Everyone gasped.  
  
"I'm sorry, Akira-san, but I didn't." Tomoyo backed up Sakura, agreeing that she couldn't have done it.  
  
"Akira-kun, Why do you think she did it?" Utako asked.  
  
"Because, She could sneak at Tomoyo's house at night. Using the Fly card, you opened the window and went inside. Using the Little, you can shrink and couldn't be noticed. After that, you used the Sword to confuse people who stole her video." you said.  
  
"Your deduction could be correct, but there's a loophole in your explanation." Sakura said.  
  
"Why is that?" Nagisa asked.  
  
"I couldn't do that because Tomoyo-chan would have heard me casting the spell, and the Little makes me helplessly weak and I couldn't carry the Key with me to use Sword." she explained.  
  
"I'm very sorry, Sakura-san. I should have known." you said.  
  
"That was a good try, though. You can do it, Akira-kun!" Utako cheered him up.  
  
------WRONG! It's NOT SAKURA!------  
  
Try to guess again!  
  
Syaoran Li Kero-chan 


End file.
